Harry Potter and Arabian Nights
by Phillea
Summary: Draco, Harry and Hermione are sent on an undercover project to the beautiful and dangerous Arabian city Marwah. A Kingdom ruled by darkness, mystery and secrets. The answers they seek lay within the Palace walls but they will need the help of a Princess and the courage of Gryffindor and the cunning of a Slytherin to bring justice to Voldemort's victims once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Marwah is an island off the Arabian Sea, it's shores are pale gold and the waters clear aqua gently massage the sands. The island was like many others, there was an affluent area awash with a Palace of ivory and gold, lavish mansions overlooking the aqua waters. And then there were slums, houses moulded out of packed mud, no electricity or running water.

But this city was magical, governed by soldiers who limited everyone's magical use by their financial status. If you were poor you were allowed to use your wand once a day, if you were wealthy…well the possibilities were close to endless.

The King Izaiah and Queen Mariah had ruled for over fifty years, they had a son Prince Jarrett and a daughter Princess Samira. Marwah was ruled peacefully until the murder of the Queen Mariah, plunging the Kingdom into grief. The Kingdom watched on as their King raised his two teenagers and ruled a country. Until two years after the Queen's death a new woman appeared by his side, their step Queen.

"Queen Alexia, and this is where Marwah begins it's decline," Draco spoke croakily, he took a sip of water, sweat trickling on his forehead.

The trio stood on top of a three storey building, chunks of it's walls crumbling into dust. This was their home in Marwah until their Ministry pulled them out. The rooftop was dusty but a beautiful view of the city distracted them from their shabby surroundings. The sky was a clear cornflour blue and the wind was warm, their pale English skin already tingling with the sun's burn.

"The King lost all interest in his Kingdom when Alexia stepped on the scene, his eldest son took off ashamed by his father for replacing his Mother. The younger sister Princess Samira paid the price for her brother's leave and is now confined to the Palace."

"King Izaiah never went looking for his son?" Hermione asked.

"He was too busy instilling the new laws of his Kingdom, splitting the country into factions; the centre of town is faction one – one spell allowed per day, where we are is faction three – three spells allowed per day and it goes on five, seven, nine and finally the Palace which is infinite."

"How can they possibly monitor it?" Hermione looked doubtful.

"They made an early example of those who broke the rules, public hanging's, beheading, incredibly old fashioned but nonetheless it drove the point home. The country's law enforcement is led by Captain Vlad, his soldiers patrol the streets and perform random spot checks on wand usage."

"And our Ministry does nothing?" Hermione said aghast.

"What can our Ministry do?" Harry replied, "they have their own legal system. What I'd like to know is why did the Ministry send us here to meet with you Draco, an Unspeakable?"

Draco cleared his throat, "you both know that Unspeakables have been tracking down any remaining Death eaters and associates of Voldemort's?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"The last known sighting of my parents was here approximately three weeks ago, I've been trying to locate them but have had no luck, I asked the ministry to allow their top Auror's to go undercover and help me find them and bring them back to the Ministry."

"Oh Draco, you've been here three weeks and haven't found them?" Hermione said sympathetically.

He nodded, his pale complexion was now golden brown from weeks in the Arabian sun, his hair was a dark brown and cut close to his skull.

"Why would they come here, where they can do limited magic?" Harry asked.

"The island is so isolated, I believe they think we'd never look for them here. I've checked the wealthier parts of the island and no luck."

"If they really wanted to disappear the slums are probably a good place to start," Hermione offered.

"I can't imagine the Malfoy's slumming it in these mud huts," Harry answered.

"I couldn't imagine my parents doing a lot of the things that they did but they did them and I know they'll do whatever it takes to save their own skin," Draco's grey eyes almost looked sad, he snapped out of it quickly, "here are your identities and your transformations."

Harry took his parchment, "Dante? A bachelor living with his sister and husband, candle maker?"

"We moved here for a simple life and to get away from the hustle and bustle," Draco explained.

"Thalia," Hermione read, "home duties?"

"Sorry Hermione," Draco showed a flicker of a smile, "it's very traditional here. I also wouldn't advise leaving the apartment after dark."

Hermione pursed her lips, bursting to voice her opinion on women's rights under the Marwahian laws.

"I thought it best to be married to Hermione given the behaviour of Ginny," Draco respectfully averted his gaze.

"We split up," Harry admitted.  
"Oh…sorry to hear that," he cleared his throat, "I've already told neighbours my wife and brother in law are joining me."

"That's fine, best not to say anything to Ron about this," Harry gave Hermione a significant look, knowing her ginger haired boyfriend would boil over if he knew his old school enemy was undercover as Hermione's husband.

"HALT!"

A thick voice shouted from the streets below, two shirtless soldiers in red harem pants pointed their wands at a bony man cowering behind his fruit stall. The trio watched other stall holders and customers retreat. What was a bustling marketplace had become deserted in a matter of seconds.

"How many spells have you cast today?" The shorter soldier boomed.

The bony man's voice trembled, "f-f-four, my wife she is ill she needed cooling from her fever."

"You're a faction three?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

With a wave of his wand the terrified man's head was sliced off and rolled into the middle of the street. His brightly coloured fruit now spattered with dark red blood, people screamed including Hermione and Harry felt the air leave his lungs, he gripped Hermione's hand.

Draco's voice was dark as he watched the man's head roll into the street.  
"Welcome to Marwah." 


	2. Chapter 2

A peal of laughter came from the Princess' quarters, the handmaidens Reed and Lea giggled trying to smother the sound with their hands.

"Princess, you will get yourself into trouble," Reed warned still giggling.

"That was suitor number twelve?" Lea shook her head still smiling.

"Each suitor seems to be more and more arrogant," Princess Samira rolled her eyes.

"I think Prince Malek broke his back," Reed stifled a giggle as she secured the Princess' tiara in place.

"Well Prince Malek shouldn't have tried to show off," Princess Samira said smartly as she watched the jewels glitter on her throat.

"You're all ready Princess," Lea said adjusting the fabric of her red skirt.

"Thank you ladies," Samira admired the red silk fabric that swirled around her ankles.

A sharp knock at the door made Reed and Lea drop their smiles, the girls stood to attention their hands neatly folded in front of them.

"You may enter," the Princess announced.

"Princess Samira," the King's butler Dimitri bowed deeply, "your father wishes to meet you in the throne room."

"Thank you Dimitri."

He bowed once more and purposefully strode back to his boss. Princess Samira gave her friends a raised eyebrow, they knew that her father, the King had heard about latest issue with her suitor.

Princess Samira entered the throne room, her father and step mother perched on their elegant gold thrones with equal looks of distain. Her father's crown sat upon his salt and pepper hair, his hazel eyes glared at his daughter. Her step mother's gaze was no better, cool grey eyes framed by dark brown hair, she had never seen her step mother look warm and kind. Not like her mother, she had inherited her mother's sage green eyes and mahogany hair, she missed her mother's eyes, her mother's love and adoration everyday.

Beside her father was the Captain of the Guard, Vlad, her father's most trusted employee of nearly ten years. Vlad had piercing grey blue eyes and long brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck, he always managed to give Samira a chill deep inside of her.

Samira breathed in awaiting the lecture from her father.

"Samira," he bellowed.

"Father," she nodded.

"Why has Prince Malek stormed out of the Palace with a limp?"

"Prince Malek was attempting to show me his push up's but unfortunately injured himself," Samira fought down the urge not to smile.

"That is the twelfth suitor Samira! We are running out of options and time, I have delayed your engagement for almost five years."

"If you'd let me travel, I'm sure I'd meet the right man," Samira pleaded, the age old argument began again.

"Don't start this again, you know the law."

"A law YOU made to keep me under your thumb."

"You're the only heir for this Kingdom now, this is part of being a Princess," the King's fingers flexed.

"I never asked to be a Princess," Samira said darkly.

"You ungrateful—"

"Darling," Alexia soothed, placing her hand on top of her husbands, "there's no need to get upset."

"Yes, quite," King Izaiah cleared his throat, "we have found a solution, there's a scroll from our fifth generation Marwahian descendants. After a particularly terrible plague wiped out many available suitors, sons and daughters of the King were married to heads of the community and notable delegates to the Kingdom. And we have decided that Captain Vlad would be an appropriate suitor for you and he has kindly agreed wed you if a suitor cannot be found."

The floor seem to shrink, Samira felt her stomach plummet and her insides turn to ice. Before she could respond Vlad had approached her, bowing deeply he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"It would be an honour Princess."

"Father, you can't be…"

"Your father has agonised over this decision," Alexia attempted a brief smile to her step daughter.

"But he's closer to your age then mine!" Samira protested, stepping away from Vlad.

"Princess I could help you lead this country, your father trusts me," Vlad reached for her hand again, "I know it's a lot to digest, give yourself time."

"What other options do you think I have Samira?" Her father asked her plainly, "now come let us get ready for dinner."

"I'm not hungry…actually, I have this dreadful headache," Samira touched her hand to her forehead giving her a polite way to release Vlad's hand.

"I'll have the chef send you up some supper," her father nodded, excusing her.

Samira left as quickly as possible without breaking into a run. She heard her parents talking and Vlad's voice but they were drowned out by the blood rushing in her ears. It was time to leave, she had an escape plan at the ready.  
The Palace staff would be busy tending to dinner, turning down the rooms ready for bed. Samira dismissed her handmaidens for the night feigning her awful headache. Once she was alone, Samira snuck down to the staff room, snatching a pair of olive green robes from an unassuming servant's bag, she swapped her jewelled gold sandals for shabby brown sandals.

After years of spying on the staff leaving through their own private exit out of the palace. Samira tapped her wand on the doorframe replicating the order of taps she had watched the staff perform.

The doorframe melted away leading out into the city and for the first time in a decade, Samira was outside the palace walls.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had no time to adjust to his new life as Dante, the next morning before the sun had fully risen Draco helped Harry set up his candle stall. Doing everyday tasks without magic was proving to be difficult and time consuming.  
Hermione had already spent all her waking hours cooking breakfast and washing without magic. Draco and Harry were eager to get out of the apartment as Hermione's temper was flaring with every menial task she had performed.

The marketplace was between factions seven and five, it was a zig zag pattern of alleyways and side streets with brightly coloured stalls dotting the edges. Vendors all seemed to know one another and they laughed and called out to each other.

Harry kept brushing his new light brown hair out of his face, as part of his undercover operation his hair had lengthened and lightened, he could tie it back in a pony tail.

"Andre," called a vendor, "this must be your brother in law?"  
The vendor was broad chested with short bristled black hair on his face, head and arms. He reminded Harry of a smaller version of Hagrid.

"Morning Ali," Draco said smiling, "this is Dante, just got here yesterday."

"I can tell by the sunburn," Ali laughed.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said shaking his hand.

"Best candles in town so I hear?" Ali grinned, she black beard stretching.

"Oh I don't know about that," Harry said, "why don't you have one on the house?"

"I couldn't."

"Keeps the mosquitos away this one," Harry said picking up a yellow cylindrical candle.

"Oh go on then," he took the candle and handed over a hessian bag of his own wares, "that's a sample of my roasted nuts, best in town, your missus will love them."

"Thanks Ali but I'm single, I'll enjoy them though."

"Single? Come to the tavern with me tonight and Andre you too if you can get away from the missus," he clapped Draco on the back good naturedly.

"Sounds good," Draco replied.

"I'll let you get set up, good luck today," he waved and headed off calling out to other vendors.

"He seems nice," Harry observed laying out more brightly coloured candles.

"Ali is the town gossip, everything that goes on, he knows about," Draco was still watching Ali chatting with dried fruit vendor now, "it's not respectable for married men to go to the tavern alone but with you, it's more socially acceptable to go with friends."

"I see," Harry grinned, "do you need to ask Hermione for permission to go out?"

Draco grimaced, "don't start, she'll want to come with us but it's unusual for a woman to go to a tavern. The only kind of women that go there are…"

"Say no more," Harry bit his lip, "she's going to get mad if she has to stay home all the time."

"Nothing we can do mate," Draco said lining up the last row of candles.

After lunch, the rush began, tourists with their purses jingling, brightly coloured robes filled the marketplace and Harry's stall was especially popular as a new vendor. His own satchel was soon overflowing with coins.

"This isn't a bad gig," Harry grinned at Draco.

"Just wait till close up," Draco replied darkly.

Harry forgot to respond he noticed a figure in dark green robes slowly make their way through the marketplace. Her eyes were alight with wonder and she smiled at passers by, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And he wasn't alone, many other vendors stopped and stared at the beauty wandering past them. Her eyes were engaged and enchanted by the sights and sounds around her. Vendors placed their goods under her nose to entice her, she smiled politely and continued walking.

The stranger's eyes met Harry's, she smiled and ducked her head into the hood of her robe. Harry felt his cheeks burn and not from the sun blaring down on the marketplace.

"Why don't you take a picture Harry," Draco snickered.

"Shut up, she's the best looking thing I've seen since we got here."

"She's coming this way," Draco smirked at Harry, "sell her a candle."

Harry kicked Draco behind their stall as she approached.

"Good afternoon," Harry said, a little louder than he intended.

"Hi," she gently touched a midnight blue candle, "these are beautiful."

"Thank you," Harry saw that she was more beautiful up close, her eyes were almond shape and the colour of sage.  
"Is this your first time in the marketplace?" Harry asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She laughed and the sound made Harry's stomach flip.

"HALT!" The soldier's voice boomed through the marketplace, "wand's out!"

The bustling mood in the marketplace instantly vanished, vendors and shoppers nervously took out their wands apart from the woman in front of his stall.  
"Are you deaf?" The soldier stormed up to Harry's stall, in an effort to intimidate her but she stood her ground.

"Why must I show you my wand?" She asked innocently.

"Because I'm in charge sweetheart," he leant close to her, leering.

"I'd rather not thank you and I'd prefer if you wouldn't stand so close to me," she said politely.

"What's your name rat?" he growled, stepping closer to her.

"Sadie, what is your name?"

"That's none of your business," he shoved Sadie out of the way and called out to a fellow soldier, "we've got a resister!"

"Sadie, Miss!" Harry whispered, "you need to run."

"Hey! Stop talking to her!"

"Harry shut up!" Draco whispered.

Both soldiers approached Sadie and before the could flank her Harry cast a non verbal spell stunning the two huge soldiers, they hit the ground with a loud crack. The marketplace tension rose, everyone had their wand out ready for inspection and anyone could've stunned the soldiers.

"Get out of here!" Harry said.

"Thank you," she mouthed and bolted.

Draco rolled his eyes, "can you ever not be the hero?"


	4. Chapter 4

Samira didn't stop running until she was deeper inside than city than she had intended to be. Her city was like rotten fruit, beautiful and tempting on the outside but dark, filthy and decayed the closer you bit into the centre.

She could hardly believe the conditions people under her rule were living in. The smell of rotting food and disease stung her nose and eyes. Rats and people scurried through trash piles left on the side of the clay built houses. It was humiliating, why had her Father not done anything about it?

Samira found a Tavern further away from the foul smelling centre of the city. Now darkness was beginning to cloak the city she really had to find somewhere safe to stay for the night and work out her next move. The city was not as friendly at night, as the sky darkened so did the people of Marwah.

The Tavern owner, Leo had kindly explained the factions of her city, the details no one in her family had ever bothered to share with her.

'It's none of your concern,' her Father constantly chided.

How could her father sleep at night?

The Tavern began to fill, Samira her cloak on and her hood up. She really had no idea what to do next. All Samira knew was that she couldn't ever marry Vlad and if she had to walk the city all night and forego sleep, she would do just that.

"Hey!"

The loud yell made her flinch, no one knew her here so they couldn't possibly be speaking to her.

"You're not going to get paid sitting on your ass with your cloak on," a stranger grabbed her shoulder and tugged her off her stool.

A brutish looking man with three day stubble and a three day stink yanked her to standing, his eyes raked her face, "apologies, I thought you were one of my girls."

Samira pulled away sharply, not accepting his apology.

"You should work for me," he said sizing her up.

"Is there a problem here?" It was the man in the marketplace, the candle man. Samira smiled at him, he had rescued her earlier today.

"Just business my friend," the brute replied, "none of which is yours."

"She's not interested in what you're offering," he persisted.

The brute stepped closer to the candle man, "I said, it's none of your bus—"

Samira watched the brute crumple to the floor as she had stunned him.

"Her again," the candle man's friend appeared beside them, "get her out of here, I'll take care of this."

Wordlessly she followed the stranger out of the tavern, into the darkness.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Dante and you are Sadie, the woman who won't hand her wand over?"

She nodded, his voice was soothing and warm, with an English accent, "I'm sorry I stunned that man but he was making me uncomfortable."

"I can see why," he smiled, "I can also see why you don't like handing your wand over if you make a habit of stunning people."

"I didn't know about the factions," Samira admitted, "but thank you for the distraction today."

"Can I walk you to your hotel? These streets aren't exactly safe at night."

"That's very kind of you but I've imposed on your day enough."

"It wouldn't be a problem," he said earnestly, "I could show you around?"

"That would be wonderful."

"We'll head towards the shore, if that's ok."

"Thank you," the pair began heading away from the centre of town, "who was that man at the tavern who helped you?"

"My brother in law, Andre."

"You have a sister here?"

"Yes Thalia, my older sister. Do you have siblings?"

"Yes an older brother but I haven't seen him in years."

"Oh," Harry didn't know what to say.

"Sorry I don't know why I said that."

"Not at all, you must miss him."

"All the time, our father believes in arranged marriages," Samira admitted truthfully, "he drove my brother away."

"And now you?"

"How did you know?"

Dante smiled, "a beautiful woman wandering the streets with no idea about the city she's in? Classic runaway."

Samira's cheeks burned, "your investigative talents are wasted selling candles."

He laughed and Samira felt her stomach swoop, "my father is forcing me to marry a much older man, I just ran."

"I would have too," Dante frowned, "I don't understand how a parent would want to hurt their child like that."

"I don't know but I do know I'm not going back."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure," she blushed again, "I didn't really think this through, I was so shocked by who my father wanted me to marry that I just wanted to get as far away as possible. You must think I'm incredibly naïve."

"Not at all, I think it's brave to leave everything you know behind."

"I never thought about it like that," Samira smiled at his kindness, "thank you."

"Here we are," Dante gestured to the shore line, "the Marwahian beach."

Samira felt the breath leave her body, it was truly a beautiful sight. The moon shone like a silver disco and it's reflection glistened in the inky waters lapped gently on the sand, she kicked her shoes off and felt the fine sand between her toes. Dante was close behind, she could smell his woody scent mingling with the salty air, she closed her eyes and inhaled.

"First time on the sand?" Dante asked.

"It's been a long time," Samira answered, trying to remember a time when her mother was alive and she had sand between her toes. "Do they have beaches in England?"

Dante grinned, "whose investigative skills are wasted now?"

Dante took a seat on the sand, his legs extended toward the shoreline where the sea lazily nipped at his bare feet, "there's nothing like this in England no, our beaches are mostly pebbled."

"That sounds very beautiful," Samira sat beside Dante enjoying the cool water wetting her feet.

"It's mostly cold though, all the time," he continued, "not like here, it's always warm, even now."

"I've been to England, it's so different to Marwah it's hard to believe we are living on the same planet."

"Did you go to London?"

"Yes! We stayed there, my mother loved London very much, she loved the shopping," Samira smiled at the memory of her mother.

"She's passed?" Dante asked.

"How did you know?"

"My mother is also passed, I know the smile you just gave, it's familiar," Dante smiled gently and that familiar swoop returned to Samira's insides.

"It is an incredibly isolating loss, no one quite understands, the bond between a mother and child is the strongest bond on Earth, no magic can heal that," Samira couldn't believe the words she was saying to this mere stranger but it felt nice to share.

"A friend told me, those who love us are never truly gone, they live on, in here," Dante placed his hand on her heart and if she could've melted into the sand she may have.

Everything was so perfect, the moonlight, the sea, the man. Her head was spinning, this was crazy but she had the strongest urge to kiss this stranger on the beach, her first night away from her father in nearly 25 years.

Were they leaning in towards each other?

"HALT!" A voice shouted, the pair sprang apart.

"That's the man!"

It was the brute from the Tavern, "he stunned me! Arrest him!"

Two soldiers grabbed Dante ripping him away from Samira, "he was bothering this woman," Dante protested.

"Let us see your wand," a soldier commanded.

"It wasn't him!" Samira said loudly, "I stunned that man, not him, let him go!"

The brute scoffed, "a woman couldn't stun me!"

Without another word Samira stunned the brute for the second time, he crumpled to the floor with a thud.

Instantly a soldier appeared ready to grab Samira, she held her wand out, ready to strike, "let him go, he has done nothing wrong."

"Put the wand down or we will take you in by force," the soldier commanded.

"Sadie, listen to them, I'll be fine," Dante warned.

"We'll slit your boyfriend's throat and he won't be so fine," the soldier holding Dante warned.

"You will not!" Samira waved her wand and her robes vanished, revealing her Princess garb, she felt the tiara rest on her head.

"I command you to release him by order of the Princess!"

The soldiers sank into a deep bow, taking Dante with them, who stared aghast at the transformation.

"Princess Samira, your highness, we are deeply sorry, forgive us, we did not know you were outside the palace walls tonight," the soldier remained bowed.

"Release this man at once."

The soldiers immediately stepped away from Dante, except for one, "I will escort him home, to ensure he is safe."

Without another word the soldier disappeared with Dante by his side, she didn't even get to thank him.

"Princess we must take you to the palace your father will be worried sick."

Samira followed willingly, she had a few topics she needed to discuss with her father.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dimitri!" Samira called, "Did you go into market today?"

Samira had asked the King's servant the same question for the last five mornings since her adventure outside.

"Yes your highness," he bowed, "no one has seen your candle making friend since the day you visited the market. A rather large man was helpful and had heard that they were returning to London as they couldn't handle the weather here."

"Oh," Samira cast her eyes to the marble tiles of her lavish breakfast room, "thank you for asking around for me."

"Not at all Princess," he bowed once more.

"Dimitri, what faction are you?"

He stood perfectly still, "inside the palace to serve the King only the law is lifted upon me."

"But outside the Palace?"

"Five," he replied stiffly.

"How many people live in your home?"

"My wife, our two children and my Mother in law."

"I am trying to make some changes Dimitri," Samira insisted.

"Thank you Princess," he bowed again, no change of emotion registered on his face.

Samira watched uncomfortably as Dimitri exited the breakfast chambers, his gait was so polished and refined that he would pass for an Earl or councilman but these factions had left him with only five spells per day. But unlimited to serve the King, it wasn't fair.

She gazed at the marble table laden with breakfast fruits, juices, breads, none of it was fair.

"Samira!" Her father and step mother entered the chamber.

"Good morning," she nodded cursing herself for lingering, "I was just grabbing breakfast."

"Please sit," her stepmother said with a smile, "we haven't had a chance to catch up since your little adventure."

Samira clenched her jaw at the mention of her 'little adventure', her stepmother purposefully made her escape sound childish.

"We don't need to touch on that matter again," her father sneered, taking a seat.

Reluctantly Samira followed suit, a nameless servant taking out her chair and placing a linen napkin on her lap, she thanked them quietly and took a deep breath.

"Actually Father, since my 'little adventure', I have decided I would like to spend more time in the city and get to know my people. If I know their needs it will make me a better leader," Samira finished awaiting the backlash.

"I think it's an excellent idea," her stepmother came to her assistance surprisingly, "that's a very noble exercise for a young woman to partake. It would give the people hope and brighten their days."

"Thank you Alexia," Samira nodded.

"A royal wedding would brighten their days," her father began again.

"Now Izaiah, if Samira takes these excursions into the city she will need to have protection. It wouldn't look unusual if the Captain of the Guard accompanied her and they fell in love through spending more time together," Alexia sipped from her crystal goblet hiding her smile.

That manipulating cow, Samira's blood boiled, so that was her game, let her have what she wanted and appear to the public that their relationship grew organically.

Her father brightened immediately, "wonderful idea! Wonderful! We will set up the arrangements at once!"

"Don't we have more suitors we need to see out of obligation?" Samira added hopefully.

"Yes of course however a few suitors have withdrawn their courtship, Vlad is your most solid option," her father tucked in happily to his breakfast.

"Vlad is in his fifties," Samira commented.

"And he looks magnificent for his age! Wonderful genes to pass on the family tree."

Samira felt her breakfast swim in her stomach and she swallowed hard to stop herself from being sick.

She pasted on a smile that nearly hurt, "well I'd like to plan my itinerary for my first public visit, may I be excused?"

"Of course," her father nodded.

"Good day Samira," Alexia smiled.

Samira didn't trust her voice and simply nodded, escaping to the corridor she squeezed her eyes shut trying to erase the words that were said to her.

"Princess," it was Captain Vlad, "apologies for disturbing you but I overheard your parents…I would like to help you in reaching out to the people. They have suffered for too long."

"That is very kind of you," Samira replied, "I apologise for commenting on your age."

"You were right to remind your father," he smiled slightly, "why would a young and beautiful woman want to marry an old man."

"Please Captain Vlad," she placed a hand on his arm, "I do not think of you as an old man, I think of you as my father's friend. You are very handsome and any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Princess you are embarrassing me," he ducked his head, "my hope for you is that there is a brave suitor for you."

"Thank you, I must be going."

Vlad bowed and gently kissed her hand in farewell.

She had no intentions of ever marrying Vlad but it eased the tension in her chest to know that he saw how ridiculous the idea was. And he wished her a proper suitor, that was sweet.

Little did the Princess know another suitor was coming her way.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to be sick," Harry said between clenched teeth.

"Just breathe," Hermione responded smiling, "we can do this."

"If we get caught—"

"Shut up Harry," Draco interrupted, "we're ready, they're waiting for us."

Harry swallowed down the bile rising in his throat, if he threw up now that would give it away. He looked to his friends, Hermione wearing a heavily adorned gown in pale blue, her hair was lightened to honey blonde and she appeared taller or maybe that was the posture she attempted to pull off.

Draco was in royal bulter's garb, his hair was darker and cropped close to his skull.

Harry felt sweat pool at the base of his spine, his clothes wear heavier, more expensive, his hair was shorter, blonder and his skin was back to it's English white.

Since Harry's return from his run in with the Princess, the idea was instantly formed that where else would the Malfoy's hide? A lavish, luxurious palace. And the only people allowed into the palace other than the staff and royal family?

Princess Samira's suitors.

Hermione sprang into action and organised approval from the Duke of Oslo and the royal family of Norway to go undercover as the Duke Erik, his sister Lady Simone and head servant Daniel. The family even sent four Norwegian armed guards to assist in the project.

"Presenting Duke of Oslo, Erik Epsen, his sister Lady Simone Epsen of Norway," Draco announced in a confident voice.

The Palace gates opened soundlessly revealing a long marble path leading to the golden doors of the Palace. Their horses trotted forwards seeming more confident than their rider's. These horses were from the Duke of Oslo, he was well known for his love of horses and riding, Harry had had to learn how to ride and learn everything about the Duke to pull off his character.

The King's servant and guards greeted them at the doors to the Palace, they bowed deeply and Harry felt the heat rise from his collar.

"Your grace," the servant said, "the King Izaiah thanks you for your travels for his daughter's hand. Please take this afternoon to relax and refresh before your audience with the Princess tonight."

"Thank you," Harry nodded.

"We will look after your horses for the duration of your stay," he replied.

"Very well," Hermione spoke formally as best she could.

The trio entered the Palace and were careful not to look too impressed by the abundant interiors. Every inch of the Palace was decorated with silk, gold and jewelled excessively.

The King's servant sunk into a bow ahead of them, Draco and Hermione quickly followed suit but Harry wasn't quick enough.

"Your highness," the servant said still bowed.

"Another suitor?"

Princess Samira stood in the centre of the jewelled hallway, framed magnificently, a long gown of deep plum floated around her ankles. Harry and her locked eyes, was there a flicker of recognition.

"Yes you're highness," the servant replied.

"Get down," Hermione clenched her teeth in a whisper.

Harry sunk into a bow but couldn't take his eyes off the Princess, she was beautiful and seeing her in her own surroundings he wondered how he could ever have thought she was just a girl from the village.

"You didn't hear your Grace?"

Harry swallowed willing his mouth to work, "pardon me your highness?"

"Surely you have heard the gossip? I'm a brat, a spoilt elitist," she raised an eyebrow her eyes glinting with mischief.

"I don't socialise with people who gossip your highness, especially those who speak ill of you," Harry sank into another bow.

"I'm sure you will soon see for yourself, don't unpack," she grinned and left, her gown trailing behind her.

"I assure you, your highness was being facetious, she has quite a sense of humour," the King's servant gave an apologetic smile.

"Your highness seems lovely," Hermione said.

"I'll leave you to your rooms to settle in and we shall see you at the dinner tonight, seven o'clock," with a distinctive bow and left.

Draco passed Hermione a slip of parchment it read, 'Set the muffalio spell on our rooms. We need to plan now.'


	7. Chapter 7

The Princess assumed she must have seen Duke Erik at other royal functions, the bolt of familiarity between them had definitely been present. He was handsome and not in a polished, regal manner. More simple and a trustworthy face, but we shall see. Of course all these suitor's were the same and only wanted to inherit the royal fortune one day and carry the title of King.

Samira eventually shook off her maid's as she strode into the dining room, her bold red dress fell softly off her shoulders and rubies glittered off her ears, throat and wrist. She had dressed a little more promiscuous than usual, if the Duke was her final chance before having to marry her father's guard Vlad, she would take the Duke closer to her age and handsome.

The dining room and it's guests sparkled and glittered in the strategically candlelit room. The candles made everyone's skin appear to be glowing, the silverware glinted expensively and the food looked intricate and expensive.

"Your highness Princess Samira of Marwah," the guard announced as she entered the room, which then followed this announcement by sinking into a bow.

To her annoyance the Queen had the floor and was in the midst of telling a highly amusing antidote and when Queen Alexia spoke, everyone listened.

"Princess," Vlad had peeled away from the crowd, "may I say you look breathtaking this evening."

His eyes lingered too long on her bare skin and she immediately wanted to cover herself up. He reached for her hand as soon as his lips had pressed into the back of her hand, she felt her heavy necklace drop.

"Allow me," he dutifully placed the necklace back around her throat and gently clasped it back together, his fingers brushing the back of her neck.

"We can't have your highness looking dishevelled in front of his grace now can we?" His breath was sour and seemed to linger at her ear.

"Of course not," she smiled and slid out of his clutches, "forgive me Vlad I must mingle with our guests."

"Let me know if you need help with the Duke," he bowed deeply.

Smiling politely Samira escaped from Vlad although she could still feel his eyes watching her. The Duke was looking more and more appealing the more time she spent with Vlad. She could have very happily have settled for the Duke and keep Vlad at bay. If only she had never met Dante, she never knew about the spark or the connection until she met him, even though it was brief, it was unlike any feeling she had ever had before.

She did her best to smile and laugh at all the right moments in front of her guests. And to her frustration the Duke did not approach her, she suddenly felt very foolish in the gown she chose.

While a new round of extravagant cocktails was being served, Princess Samira stepped out to the balcony. The air was crisp with salt from the ocean and the sky was littered with stars caught in an inky black sky.

She sat on the edge of the marble balcony her dress fanning over the marble like a red flame.

"Your highness?"

It was the Duchess Simone, holding two crystal goblets of wine, her blonde hair twisted in a sleek knot and a gown of robin's egg blue fluttered around her ankles. She was an exquisite looking woman.

She handed her the goblet, "I apologise you seemed as though you needed a drink."

"Thank you your Grace."

"Please call me Simone," she sat gracefully down her back as straight as an arrow.

"Call me Samira," she raised her glass is a small toast.

"Forgive my brother, he is quite shy."

"Not at all, I despise these events, everyone watching to see how we interact so they can gossip to their circles about what they saw," Samira sipped the wine.

"May I suggest accompanying him to the stables tomorrow? He is most confident when he is around his horses and it might be away from prying eyes," Simone asked.

"Of course," Samira agreed, "you are a very kind sister."

"Thank you, you must miss your brother."

Samira was taken aback at how brazenly Simone had mentioned her brother, he was known as a bit of an outcast amongst the royals, after all, who would choose to give up this lifestyle?

"Oh sorry," the Duke appeared and blushed.

"Erik really! We travelled all this way the very least you could do is sit by Princess Samira," Simone rose and handed Erik her drink with a condescending pat on the shoulder and a smirk that Samira saw briefly she left her anxious brother alone with Samira.

"Your sister seems like a lot of fun," Samira said genuinely.

Erik rubbed the back of his head and took a large swig of wine, "sometimes…she ah… has always been very bossy ever since we were young."

Samira smiled attempting to relax the jittery Duke, "my brother was like that also, the eldest always knew best according to him."

He smiled briefly and Samira noticed again how handsome he was.

"So why did you decide to meet me?"

He took another gulp of wine, "can I be one hundred percent honest with you?"

"Please," she urged.

"I use all these suitor engagements as a way to travel, my parents aren't big on travelling too far from home but I love experiencing the different culture and food and environments, there's so much to see…", he looked bashful admitting this.

"I would definitely do the same if I was in your position."

This seemed to put Erik at ease and he sat, "your country is beautiful, the beaches here are unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Perhaps we could take you there during your visit," she smiled.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" She raised her eyebrows, "I've been begging suitors to be honest with me for this entire ordeal and finally here you are."

"Why would they lie?"

Samira gestured at the palace and the view of Marwah.

"Oh right," Erik bowed his head, "don't you think the whole suitor process is a bit…"

"Absurd yes! A princess must do this, a princess must marry a complete stranger?"

"I know Simone is glad she's a Duchess," he faltered, "I'm sorry your highness."

"It's fine, please call me Samira," she paused watching him nervously fiddle with his goblet.

"Despite what everyone says, it's very nice to meet you Samira," he smiled and Samira thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry threw down his tailor made sports coat and flung himself into the velvet club chair. A sigh of relief escaping his lips. As he had finally made it back to his suite in the palace.

"I take it your morning went well?" Hermione barely peered up from her book.

"It was a nightmare," Harry closed his eyes rubbing his temples, "there was about sixteen royal officials and press and staff watching our every move."

"I know," Hermione snapped shut the book she was reading, "I tried to speak with the Queen alone and have a 'girls' chat, not a chance on your life!"

"Well," Draco entered with a flourish, "you need to slum it with the servants and staff here, they know all the goss."

"Really?" Hermione looked sceptical.

"Truly," Draco couldn't stay still, his physique buzzing with energy, "the staff are invisible to the royals."

"So…" Hermione asked.

"Oh I have absolutely nothing on my parents but I just have scandalous news," Draco mocked a fainting motion.

"You're in a good mood," Hermione observed.

"He had a shag," Harry laughed, causing Hermione to blush.

"Draco!" She whispered fiercely.

Draco threw his hands up, "we needed to get information, any means necessary."

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, "so what information did you get?"

"It's really foul actually," he glanced at Hermione, "Hermione will probably start a campaign against it but according to the law if the Princess can't find an appropriate suitor her father can approve the next highest power of the Kingdom to wed her."

"That's unfair!" Hermione protested.

"Especially when the next highest power is the Head Guard, Vlad, that old guy!"

"How disgusting! He looks to be the same age as the King, how can a father allow this?" Hermione was outraged.

Draco rolled his eyes, "calm down Hermione, she's a princess with all the wealth in the world you can't feel too sorry for her."

"Money isn't everything Draco," Hermione's eyes flashed.

"Settle petal," he grinned, "I haven't even got to the best part."

"You're sick," she shook her head disapprovingly.

"The Princesses maid Reed didn't think so," Draco winked at Harry, "Reed seems to think that the Princess has already chosen a suitor."

"She has?" Harry tried to act nonchalant but found his heart beginning to beat faster.

"Apparently ever since the Princess met this young man she hasn't stopped thinking about him and has been asking the staff to look out for him in the marketplace," Draco's mouth curved into a sly smile.

"Who on earth is it?" Hermione asked.

"A simple candle shop owner she met named Dante," Draco finished off theatrically.

Harry felt heat flood his body as Hermione's eyes flew to him.

"Harry," she said urgently, "you need to write to her immediately, if she is waiting for you to return and has to marry that old man…"

Harry found his voice, "err…yes of course…I'll write saying I had to go back to London, she knew I was from there."

"Maybe Harry wants to pursue her?" Draco offered still grinning.

"Unfortunately the Princess thinks he is a poor man named Dante and not Harry Potter," Hermione replied tightly.

"He could have a quick shag," Draco winked.

"We are here on behalf of the Order not here to shag," Hermione said pointedly.

"It's alright," Harry said diffusing the impending fight, "Draco she's a princess not a maid, it'd be a lot more difficult. I'll go write to the Princess as Dante and send it from marketplace to avoid any suspicion."

Eager to get away from Draco and Hermione's bickering Harry made his way to the royal gardens. The sun was beginning to set and a brilliant show of purples, oranges and golds were streaked across the sky. Harry could feel the warmth from the sun slowly slipping away, he heard a voice, a rushed whisper and ducked behind a large wisteria tree.

"I really appreciate this Basi," the voice whispered.

"You know I would do anything for you," came a whispered reply.

Harry peered out from behind the wisteria and was inches from Princess Samira's face.

"Your grace!" She curtseyed, her face flushing.

Maybe she wasn't pining for Dante after all? She looked guilty but quickly regained herself.

"Your highness," he bowed.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I have some business to attend to in the marketplace."

Whatever she had been feeling before dropped and she laughed, "you can't just walk out of the Palace your Grace." She sized him up, her eyes glinting in the quickly disappearing streaks of sun, "we'll help you attend to your business if you promise not to speak of myself and Basi leaving?"

"Deal," Harry shook on it and felt a surprising stab of annoyance, he had no business in the marketplace if the Princess was so obviously not waiting for Dante to return but he had committed this far and there was no turning back.

Basi was a weedy young man with large eyebrows, a bald head and glasses, his eyes were kind and gentle and Harry couldn't help but feel a tug of envy towards the man.

Harry followed the pair to a dense copse of trees shielding a weathered brick wall. It was the first surface in the entire Palace Harry had seen that wasn't polished or expensive.

"This is the staff entry, Royals aren't meant to leave the palace unauthorised," the Princess explained, she draped a dark brown cloak over her expensive clothes and handed one to Harry.

"We need to fit in," she winked.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Just follow us and keep your head down," she pressed one of the bricks with her wand and the wall melted away, "are you ready?"

The world felt wonderfully open and vast outside the palace walls. Harry couldn't believe how free he felt to simply be outside and unwatched by royal officials. He followed the Princess and Basi down several back alley ways, the standard of living and condition of townspeople grew more decrepit as they walked further from the palace.

Finally they arrived at a mud brick home on the corner of a bedraggled street with a battered well nearby. Beggars and unkempt children huddled around one another and stared warily at Harry and the newcomers.

"Absolutely no magic unless there are dire circumstances," the Princess warned in a hushed voice.

"Understood, I can meet you back here in fifteen minutes?" Harry offered.

The Princess looked to Basi who nodded, "see you soon and please be careful."

Harry nodded and watch the pair head towards the house on the corner, he didn't have much choice but to move along and not draw attention to himself. Harry was careful to walk a simple route so he could return quickly, the darker the sky grew the darker the people of Marwah became.

Harry found a public rooftop where townspeople congregated, it was congested and noisy but there were dusty brown owls that delivered letters. Quickly he attached the letter to a large owl and he watched the bird make it's way to the palace. Dodging the crowd he hurried back down to the ground floor.

Call it intuition or just sheer curiosity but Harry stopped in his tracks when he heard a rumbling laugh. It made the hair on his neck stand up, he edged closer to the heavy wooden door where the laughter had come from.

"How does the Princess like the Duke?" A different voice purred.

"Unfortunately they seemed to hit it off," it was the laughing voice, cold and familiar.

"I suppose she is desperate."

"I'll get rid of him," the cold voice replied.

"I wish we could get rid of her."

"All in good time, we are so close now and you have been so patient my love and you will make a beautiful Queen."

"Can you stay a bit longer?"

"Not tonight my love, I have already been gone too long."

"You know sometimes I think you're just using me!" The voice shrieked and Harry's heart leapt into his mouth, his blood froze like ice in his veins.

Why was Ginny in Marwah?


End file.
